Rikku's Day In High School
by Rikku'sNumba1Fan
Summary: Rikku is in high school and she thought she would have the best year ever,until Gippal shows up and ruins it for her.Rikku hates him but then will she start to fall for him?Please R&R.
1. Strawberry Cheesecake

Rikku's Day In High School

Chapter One:Strawberry Cheesecake

* * *

Rikku sat in front of her mirror,fixing her long blonde hair and putting in a ponytail.She put on mascara and pink lip gloss.Today was the first day of high school and she wanted to look great.She knew that first impressions were very important.  
She ran down the stairs and grab a toast her mother had for her and threw her backpack over her back.

"Rikku,remember to drive carefully this time.We don't want another accident like last time,"her mother called to her before she could reach the door.

"Okay,mom,"Rikku called from behind her and ran out the door and got into her yellow volkswagen beetle.

As she drove down to Zanarkand High,she thought about her last accident in her car.She remembered chatting on the phone like crazy and having the radio blastin'.Obviously while she was driving,she didn't see the stop sign and somehow manage to hit a pole.Her father,Cid,was furious with her,and didn't let her drive until like...forever.Well that was when her mother talked him out of it and now she was allowed to drive again.This time she took extra careful of what she was doing,she didnt want that to happen to her again.

Rikku arrived at Zanarkand High,20 minutes later,and park under a shady spot under the tree.She grabbed her back pack and purse and threw her car keys in it.

"RIKKU!"

Rikku spun around to see her best friend running toward her."Yuna!"

Yuna gave Rikku a big hug."Wow,Rikku,look at you!It's been so long!"Yuna gave her friend another big hug."Yuna,I missed you,what have you been doing this summer?"

"What else?Doing the same ol' same ol'."

"And that would be?"

"Partying,of course!"Rikku giggled at her friends' obsession with partying.She knew that Yuna loved to party,dance,flirt,and party some more.Rikku was the same too but she knew when enough was enough and when to settle down.Well most of the time...

"So who's your homeroom?"Rikku asked Yuna as they both walked down the hallway together."Umm...let's see."Yuna pulled out a small white paper from her pocket."Oh,I have Al bhed 1,what about you?"

"Oh,let me see..."Rikku took out a paper from her purse,"Yeah!Me too,this is gonna be great,we're both taking al bhed together!"Rikku and Yuna got all excited then,knowing they will be able too see each other every morning of school.

Will Yuna and Rikku chatted on about how al bhed class would be and seeing what other classes they have together,they didn't notice the two young men,walking straight toward them.How ever the guys saw them but didn't bother to move,instead they started to walk a bit faster toward them.  
Oof!

One of the guys,a nice-looking boy with blonde hair and blue eyes ran into Yuna,making her tumble a bit backwards,almost losing her balance and the other boy,a tall boy with blonde hair also and dark brown eyes,ran into Rikku,knocking her purse out of her hand.

"Rao,fydlr ed!"Rikku shouted.The tall blonde boy picked up Rikku's purse and handed to her."Cunno."He said with a smirk on his face.The boy ,Yuna ran into with the spikey blonde hair,also gave them a smirk."Hey,what's so funny?Is it funny to bump into us or something?'Rikku asked,looking at the boys funny."Yeah,what's your deal?"Yuna asked.

"Nothing,sorry.Here you dropped this."The tall blonde brought out something from behind his back.Rikku followed down to where his hand was and the boy was holding an tampon in his hand."I thought maybe you'll need this,you know.Don't won't you to leak everywhere."Just then the spikey blonde started to laugh.Rikku ,beet red,just slapped the tampon out of his hand and grabbed Yuna and ran down the hall.The boys still laughing as they turned around a corner.

"Don't let it bothered you,Rikku,they were just being childish."Rikku sat on top of the sink in the girls' restroom,arms over chest."Yeah,you got that right,Yuna.Just a bunch of sickos"  
Yuna put on some pink lip gloss."Want some?""No,thanks.I hope we don't have them for class,i think i'll just go crazy,if we do."Yeah,but hey you know,they were kinda cute,right?"

"Yuna,a guy just handed me a tampon that wasn't even mine,I don't think thats cute."Rikku jumped off the sink,"Come on Yuna let's get to class,hopefully my day will get better."

The bell rang.

AL BHED 1 CLASS

"Okay class,turn to page 84 in your textbook and follow what's there on the page,when your done please put it in the tray before you leave,finish or not."

Rikku was too busy doodling on her paper,how she would pay back the boy that did that to her.She drew her kicking the boy in his ass and him screaming I'm sorry oh great and wonderus girl!Rikku smiled a evil grin,of how she could just picture that."Take that you boy and that,and all of that!"She then noticed that she was screaming kinda loud and that the whole class was eyeing her,even Yuna.

"Is there something you would like to discuss with the class,Rikku?"

"No,cunno."Rikku slumped down in her chair as she heard some giggles from the class.Yuna,just gave her a look,as if 'calm down' and continued back to work.

'Ok,Rikku,just clam down and control yourself.I'm sure nothing can go wrong,I know I can...'

Just then the two guys,who they bump into earlier, now then entered the room,smiling and all.

"Gippal and Tidus you two are late.Any reason why?"

"Yea,sorry,"Gippal looked toward Rikku,"We ran into some unusual girls"  
"But very cute girls,"Tidus added in.

Rikku put her head down in her book and Yuna just giggled a little.'Just when I thought my day was going to get better.'

Gippal sat a seat in front of Rikku and Tidus sat to the right of Yuna.He gave Gippal a thumbs up sign.Gippal return back with one too.Rikku then noticed that this was going to be a long year.

AT LUNCH

Rikku and Yuna ate at the table next to the window.Rikku had chocolate milk,pizza and strawberry cheesecake.And Yuna had white milk,cheeseburger and peaches.  
Gippal and Tidus then stood over them."Hey girls!"Gippal had a smile over his face with his tray in his hand.Tidus who had already sat next to Yuna,started picking at her peaches."Do you mind,geez.""No,I don't,I'm sure you won't mind to share."

Gippal then had sat next to Rikku and then also started to poke at her cheesecake."Hey,back-off!Get your own."Yuna then looked at her,while Tidus gobbled up her peaches."Oh,come on Rikku,let him have it."

"Yea,Rikku,let me have some,"Gippal gave Rikku his puppy eyes.

Rikku then smiled,stood up and took her cheesecake and smushed it over Gippal's head and stormed off.Gippal sat there with strawberry cheesecake on top of his head and lips pouted.


	2. Gippal's News

Rikku's Day In High School

Chapter 2:Gippal's news

* * *

Quick note:This chapter of the story is a P.O.V of Gippal.I just wanted to let you know more of Gippal before I continued on with Rikku and her mishaps.From now I'll update my story every week so I can get more reviewers.So if you reviewed and I hadn't put your name,don't worry I will! Enjoy the story and review...plz!

p.s.also in the last chapter I made some mistakes,when i put 'will yuna and rikku...i meant while yuna and rikku.and the translation for cunno is 'sorry' and 'Rao,fydlr ed!' means,hey watch it!Sorry bout the mishap!

* * *

I looked behind me to catch a look at Rikku.She was drawing another picture,probably something of me.I liked the way Rikku looked.She was short,had green swirly eyes,long blonde hair,and one rockin' body.What was not to like? I looked at Tidus as he drooled over Yuna.He practically adored her.Rikku however hated me and I know it.Ever since the hallway incident,she's been really...strange.

"Gippal,if you keep staring at me,I will personally poke your eyes out!"

I smiled,"Rikku if you take my eyes out,how would i ever see the way you look when you're drawing love pictures of us?"

If looks could kill,I would have drop dead,right then and there.'Cause Rikku gave me one hell of a look.

I raise my hands in defense as if she was going to lurch towards me and turned back around.Me and Rikku were going to get along just great,I thought to myself.It seems to me that it was just going to be a lot between us too,I think.Hey,who knows?Maybe then,she would start to like me.Heck,with my good looks and charms,any girl would just kill just to have me.

I sat at home watching the game.It was the Kilika beasts against the Luca goers.And the Goers were winning by 5.The team leader scored a goal and that now had the goers up by 6.

Ding-dong,ding-dong,ding-dong

I groan in disgust.I didn't feel like getting up.

Tidus greeted me with his hyperly active self.He handed me a pack of beer and sat on the couch,feet on the table."So did you ask Rikku yet?Think she'll say yes?"

"Tidus I told you before,not just yet.As you can see she totally hates me and I need her to at least like me.Besides when are you gonna ask Yuna?"

Tidus gave a little smile."I know she'll say yes." "And how's that?" "Look at her man,she's crazy about me,I can tell.Remember at lunch,she let me have her peaches.Not like Rikku,though.She gave you ALL her sweetness."Tidus then started to crack up with laughter.

"Hey man,that's not funny.It took 30 mins to get that out and 10 more for the smell.My hair smelled like cheesecake for like two days."I went to get a beer from the fridge and came back to see Tidus picking up the phone."Hey who are you calling?"I asked,opening my can up.

"Rikku."

My eyes grew big."Rikku?How did you get her number before me?"

"Relax I didn't get her number.I got Yuna's number.She'll call her for me"  
"Oh,and what do you plan on saying to her?" "Just be quiet,it's ringing."

"Hello,Yuna?"

(yuna speaking)

"I need you to call Rikku for me,it's for Gippal."

I felt my stomach tighten.What was he planning to do?Wait,what was I so worried about.I'm Gippal the man.I shouldn't be worried about some girl...that I like...and annoy...and..and..

My thoughts were cut off short by Tidus.

"Hiya Rikku,guess who wants to talk to ya?"

(rikku speaking)

"Gippal,he says he has some important news for you.You should really listen to him."Tidus started to snicker.

I then heard the loud yelling of Rikku as Tidus pulled the phone from his ear from her shouting.I guess when he mention my name,she went berserk.How can a girl still be mad at you for giving her a tampon,come on,it was just a joke.

"Okay Rikku,here's Gippal."He handed me the phone and gave me a thumbs up sign.I returned one back and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello,Rikku?Hi,it's Gippal."

"Hello Gippal,call to annoy me again?"

"Of course not babe.I will never annoy an angel like you." I gave a big smile.

"Gippal for the last and finally time,if you ever-"

I could hear the voice of someone else,probably Yuna speaking to her.

"Oh,I'm sorry.I didn't mean to speak like that to you sweetie.I know how much you care and love for me.You make me feel so good inside,tell me you love me Gippal."

Rikku's voice sounded all sexy,making me freeze in place.I wondered to myself was this a joke or for real?Or was I dreaming?What was going on?

"Uh,Rikku,you okay?"

"'Course silly,why wouldn't I be,with my one true love on the phone speaking with me."

It all seem weird but then got even stranger.

"Gippal?"

"Um yes?"

"Do I make you horny?"

I choked on my words..."What?Do I what?Rikku are you sick?"

I heard a couple of giggles on the other line."This is a joke right?Tell me it is."

"Can I ask you one question,Gippal?"

"Yes..."

I heard a few more giggles.

"Do you like strawberry cheesecake on your head?"

I heard laughter now and then a click.

Tidus came from the back room and was laughing also.

"Dude,I heard the whole thing on the other line.Oh,baby do I make you horny?"

Tidus then exploded more with laughter.

"Oh,she is really gonna get it now.This is war!Tidus we prepare for battle!"


	3. Al bhed battles

Rikku's Day In High School

Chapter 3:Al bhed battles

* * *

Quick note:hello all! It's me,rikku'snumba1fan.And i hope you like my first 2 chapters.The second one was a little short cuz it was a lil something of gippal,a p.o.v. story.and before i go on,i'll like to thank my following,first 3 readers and reviewers:Kos-mosMomo,this is how it turns out;greendayfan12,thanks for the compliment;and rikku and gippal forever,i'll keep writing till my fingers fall off...literally! ; ) enjoy the story and r & r!

p.s.Does anyone have any ideas for anything I could put in in my chapters?-thanks

"Yuna,look out!"

Rikku shouted to Yuna as the ball headed for her head.  
Yuna ducked just in time for the ball to hit the floor.

"Thanks Rikku,that was a close one."Yuna wiped the sweat from her forehead.

Rikku and Yuna were playing a game of volleyball in the school's gym.Rikku had on a yellow tank top with blue shorts and Yuna had a purple shirt with blue shorts.Rikku gave the time's out signal and sat on the bottom bleachers.Yuna joined her too.Rikku took a huge gulp of her water,wiping her mouth when she finished."Rikku,slow down or you might choke to death."Yuna layed back against the bleachers.Rikku and Yuna sat and watch the game as it continue on without them.

"Did you find a way to pay back Gippal yet?"

"No,not yet.But I do have something in mind.You think Gippal will sit with us at lunch again?"

"Why you think he'll fall for the cheesecake thing again?"

"No I have something better in mind."Rikku gave a evil grin as she said this.She had something planned for Gippal that would make him hot...literally.

* * *

Rikku and Yuna sat down at their lunch table by the window.Both Rikku and Yuna had changed clothes after gym was over.Rikku had on another yellow tank top like before and blue jeans.Yuna had on a pink top with jean short shorts."Hey here comes Gippal and Ti!"

"Hey when did you start to call Tidus Ti"  
Yuna gave a blush."Oh,since yesterday.When he called me"  
"Oh kay."

Rikku put her "special milk" on her tray and place a straw in it and close the flaps around the straw."This is something Gippal will love,I'm sure of it."Rikku gave another evilish grin.

"Hey over here Gippal and Ti!"Yuna yelled to the blondes.

"Hey girls.Hey Neggi."

Gippal sat next Rikku smiling at her.Tidus sat across from Gippal,next to Yuna.

Rikku gave a little frown."Don't call me my name in al bhed,I hate it.It sounds funny."

Gippal gave a little laugh,running his hand through his short blonde hair and putting on his best smile.

Rikku rolled her eyes and ate a fry.

"Hey Rikku,you want your milk?"

Rikku put on a smile."Sure,Gippal.I was saying it for you anyways,right Yunie?"

Yuna tried to hold in her laughter."Yea,that's right."

Gippal took the milk and put the straw in his mouth.He tried to suck up the milk but couldn't.He inhale really strong and then his mouth was...was on fire!

Gippal threw the milk down quickly,his mouth was on fire.He needed something to drink.He thought as if his head was gonna explode from the hottness.

Tidus then handed him a bottle of water,which Gippal gulp down quickly in one thirst.As all this commotion was going on Rikku and Yuna were exploding with laughter.

"RIKKU!What did you put in this milk?"

Rikku,still laughing manage to say,"The one thing that turns you on baby...hot sauce!"Rikku laugh even harder."You look like a tomato with blonde hair!"

Even now Tidus couldn't help but join in.

Gippal was furious and he took the chocolate milk from Yuna's tray and dump it ver Rikku's goldne blonde hair,staining her top with milk.

Rikku sat there,milk running down her face and down her shirt.Yuna and Tidus grew quiet for a moment.Then a boy behind them on the next table shouted out,"FOOD FIGHT!"

And the fight was on.Gippal threw his pizza at Yuna,which landed in her lap.Tidus started laughing so she dump her pudding on his head.Other girlsand boys were throwing food,milk,juice and whatever they could find at each other.It took 8 teachers to stop the food fight and when the principal asked who started it,all fingers pointed at Rikku,Yuna,Gippal and Tidus.They were sent to detention for 5 days and they had to clean up the lunchroom,which took at least a week to do.

* * *

After what seem like two weeks of school service,Rikku and Gippal were still at.It went from Gippal filling Rikku's locker up with tampons and a note saying "Now we can finally fix that leaking girl",from Rikku stealing Gippal's towel after he took a shower in the boys gym.(How did she get in there anyways?).They had a week of detention for both of them.

After a week of that Gippal put a rubber snake in Rikku's backpack which made her scream out in class in first period,when she opened it.Rikku spread around that Gippal was a drama queen and that he always wanted to be a girl.That made Gippal so furious because some of the girls would come up to him and tell him things like "It's ok to be another gender" and "It's that why you carry so many tampons".Gippal didnt understand what she meant by that,those were only to play a prank on Rikku.

So Gippal got revenge by putting up posters of Rikku saying,"I was once a man but look at me now!See how surgery can make you transform into something precious!"Rikku too got comments,from both girls and boys.They would say to her,"Wow!You must have paid a lot to look like that!" and behind her back they would remark,"I wonder if she's still a man,down below."

Rikku and Gippal went for weeks with their al bhed battles.It was crazy and funny.But that all came to a stop,once the principal made them have a truce.Since they were having a field trip to Besaid,to camp out at,he made sure that Rikku and Gippal were on the same team.He wanted to make sure they were friends before this year was over with.

Rikku and Gippal groan and testify but the descision was made and that was finally.

"Just great!I'm stuck with mister no brains for the besaid trip."Rikku sat with her arms folded on her bed."This is gonna be a disaster!"She flopped backwards and looked over at Yuna."What are you smiling about?"

Yuna looked a bit startled at first,then sat next to Rikku."You know what this means right?"

"No,what?"

"Well,if Tidus is on our team then i get to be with him for 2 whole weeks!"

"Yunie,why is it that you and Tidus get along just fine,but me and bird brains don't?"

"I don't know,maybe you two are trying to hide your feelings?And why do you call me Yunie?"

"Well first of all,I show my feelings for him and that is a lot of hatred,mostly.And Yunie is a nice name don't cha think?"

"Yea I guess so.Tuesday their putting up the team list.I can't wait to go!"

Yuna stood up and pace around."What sould I bring,I wonder?"

Rikku sat up."Yunie,I think you need tostop pacing.It's just a camping trip and I think-

"Sorry,Rik,gotta go.Something just came up,later."And with that Yuna ran downstairs and out the door.

Rikku just layed back and put her earphones on,listening to her Killers cd.


	4. The Trip Ahead

Rikku's day in high school

chapter 4:The trip ahead

* * *

my note,read it and believe it: Hey all my beautiful people!And my wonderful reviewers who are AnkoUehara,Rikkubaby21,Kos-mosMomo,Squally-in-a-car,greendayfan12,and rikku and gippal forever,thanks a lot to you guys,I adore you!Here's the next chapter and it's a little short because it's an intro of the Besaid Camp trip.Oh and there's another love couple here,read the story to find out who!Enjoy this short story and once again I LOVE YOU ALL!

p.s.when you see the ',it means a thought,like she's thinking it but not saying it,k.

* * *

The students of Zanarkand High sat in the auditorium on Monday,a day before the camping trip to Besaid.Rikku and Yuna sat in the fifth row.Rikku had her blonde hair down which went past her shoulders.A white top with a cute chocobo picture,chocobo feather earrings,and blue jeans.Yuna sitting to the left of her, had her short brown hair down and a pink and white spaghetti top and a black mini skirt.Rikku thought Yuna had great legs for skirts,she always looked great in them.Tidus and Gippal sat behind the two girls.Tidus had a black cap,front ways, with Blitz on the front,a white t-shirt,and blue jean shorts.And Gippal had on a blue t-shirt with jeans.Gippal also had a cap on,a solid black one.  
The principal,Mr.Tokomo,stood in front of the microphone,glancing over the students,waiting until everyone got quiet.He was holding several papers in his right hand.

Once he thought everyone was quiet enough,he spoke."Now here I hold the names of all the students in each team for the Besaid trip."He holded up the several sheets of paper."But before I begin I would like to say that we will be staying there for two weeks,so girls pack up what you need,"Gippal then cough the word tampons to Rikku,which she gave him a evil glare.Tidus let out a snicker which Yuna look at Tidus and shook her head then turn her attention back to the tall man.

The principal fixed his glasses and continued on."Now the names for Team A are..."While the prinipal called the names for each team,Rikku turned to Gippal and gave him another evil glare.

"Gippal I don't plan on enjoying our stay together for 2 whole weeks,you know.And I don't plan on YOU ruining my day everytime I turn around."Rikku let out a sigh and put on her best smile."So I think that we should stop the battles and become friends.I think that it's best."

Gippal looked at Rikku with a raised eyebrow,then looked at Yuna.She gave him a tiny smile.Gippal sigh and held out his hand."Okay then,a truce?"

Rikku still smiling,held out her hand and shook his."Truce then.And no more tampon jokes okay,it's really old and annoying."

Gippal gave a toothy grin and let out a little laugh,"Okay sure.No more.Promise."He raised his right hand and place his left hand over his chest.

"Good."

Mr.Tokomo then called out Team C names:

Gippal V.  
Yuna R.  
Rikku D.  
Tidus T.  
Paine S.  
Baralai K.

Yuna then turned to Rikku."Hey,who's Paine and Baralai?"

"Oh,I don't know who Baralai is but I have Paine for 4th period.She's a quiet person.I barely know her though."Rikku turned to Gippal and Tidus,"Who's Baralai?"

Tidus sat up straight."Oh,he's our new buddy me and Gippal met."

"Hey,dude.He's YOUR new buddy,not mine.He's alright though but Ti knows more about him."

"Hey,I don't know him that well either,you know.I only talk to him in chemistry 'cause he's my lab partner.A very good one too.Made an A on my test.It was about-

"Okay,Ti.Spare me the details please,your boring me,"Rikku said interrupting.

Tidus slouch back down in his seat and blushed.Yuna let out a giggle.

"And now that is understood for the teams,I will see you all tomorrow in your homeroom,prepared and waiting to be called down,team by team.Thank you everyone very much for your patience.Now for the rules of the trip."

Everyone let out a groan.

* * *

Rikku layed down on her bed,exhausted from packing.She turn on her back and moved her blonde hair from her face.Rikku rubbed her eyes and gave a yawn.She looked at the phone and wondered if she should call Yuna,if she could find the strength to pick up the receiver.She let out a groan. 

"Hello,Yuna?"

"Hey,Rikku,what's up?"

"Oh,nothing much.You already pack up?I am.Took me like hours before I could find the right stuff to bring."

Yuna giggled.

"Rikku,it took me at least 4 days.I started packing ever since Friday!It was a diffcult choice you know."

Rikku and Yuna laughed.

"Hey,Rikku.Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure."

"Well...you think Gippal's cute?"

Rikku gave a little blush,thinking of Gippal and his cute "manly"smile.Rikku then slap herself out of those thoughts.'Bad,Rikku.Why do you think he's cute?You hate him remember.Don't go for it,it's a trick!'

"No,I won't fall for it!He won't get my heart!"Rikku found herself sitting up and shouting on the phone out loud.

"Rikku,are you okay?I only asked you a question.No need to get all psycho on me."

Rikku layed back and took a deep breath."Sorry,Yunie.I didn't know what came over me."

"Well is he?"

"Yeah,I guess...I mean no!Wait I mean yes or maybe...oh,he's kinda!"Rikku was now biting her nails.

Yuna laughed."Rikku one of those answers have to be your answer.It really isn't that hard at all.Just tell me,I'll keep it a secret,promise."

"Okay,then...um..yes."

Yuna gave a shrill."That's great.Now me and Tidus,you and Gippal and maybe Paine and Baralai,can have a group date.I know you two make a great couple.You have a lot in common and I-"

"Yunie,I only said he was cute.I didn't say I liked him.As you can see we're now just becoming friends,just for this trip anyways."

"Oh,sorry.I was getting ahead of myself...again.But wouldn't that be soooo cool if you two did go out.Oh!You know what,I'ma call Tidus.Later,Rik."

Rikku gave a raise eyebrow,"umm...later then,Yuna."

Rikku rolled her eyes after she hung up and gave a little laugh.She headed off to the bathroom.


	5. Welcome to Besaid

Rikku's Day In High School

Chapter 5:Welcome to Besaid

* * *

Hello you all!Ijust want to say that near the end of this chapter I kind of rush it.So please forgive me and I hope it's good enough for you.I'll like to thank rikkubaby21,since she was the first to review.I know you others would be but i'll remember to put your name on my next chapter,promise!By the way,get more people to read my stories,plz!But i'm always happy with my reviewers right now,you guys rock the world,love you all: )

* * *

"Wow what a beautiful island!"Rikku stood behind the rail of the ship."What a wonderful island!"Rikku said once again,gripping the rail tightly.

Yuna coming beside her,gazed at the island also."Wow,this is a nice place."

Tidus and Gippal sneaked up behind the girls,Tidus behind Yuna and Gippal behind Rikku.The boys playfully push the girls into thinking they would fall overboard.

Rikku let out a yip and turned around,hitting Gippal playfully in the chest."Hey cool it,Gippal.If I were to fall in the sea and a shark will try to eat me,you'll be sorry once I get out alive!"

Gippal laughed,"That's _if_ you get out alive."

Gippal and Rikku have really become friends since on the boat ride.Since the truce they made yesterday,Rikku figured that it would be nice to know more about Gippal and for Gippal to know about her.They really made great progress ever since then.Yuna and Tidus are even closer now.Too bad Rikku and Gippal haven't reach that stage yet.

"Don't worry Gippie,I'll get out alive,_trust me._

"Hey,don't call me "Gippie",it's so lame.I prefer 'Gippal,oh great and wonderful handsome man ever born in Spira!"

Rikku giggled."Hey only if you call me 'Rikku,the most beautiful,prettist al bhed girl ever known to beat Gippal at his own games."Rikku gave a smile.

"Uh...Gippie's fine then."

Rikku gave another giggle.

The boat stop at the dock and everyone got off."Everyone make sure to grab your stuff and your group needs to meet in one spot while we get everyone else ready and prepared to go.Please make sure you have everything you need because you won't be able to come back to the boat."

All the students gathered their things from thier cabin rooms,bags,backpacks,handbags,etc.Rikku,Yuna,Tidus,and Gippal gathered at the side of the beach away from the crowdness and noise.Everyone place their things on the sand and waited.

Gippal looked at Rikku and admired her.She had on a yellow bikini two piece with a brown short skirt over her yellow bikini bottom,(it's like her thief dressphere in FFX-2),yellow sandals,and her hair was in two pigtails.'Wow,she looks hot,'Gippal thought to himself.'But she sure does love the color yellow,it would be nice to see her in _another _color for a change.

Tidus now was looking at Yuna.He to was also admring Yuna's outfit and her body.Yuna had a white top,with the Zanarkand Abes sign in the middle of her chest.Black short shorts,(in a quick way,it's her gunner's dressphere in FFX-2),except she has on white sandals instead of boots.

Tidus and Gippal were _both _staring,_both _drooling,and _both_ had their mouths open.Rikku and Yuna looked at each other and then laugh.

"Do you boys think we could get a little less drool from the both of you?"Rikku said grinning.

"Yea,it seems that we may be too much for you guys."Yuna gave a giggle.

While they were laughing and Gippal and Tidus came back to Earth after being on Drool Planet,the other two team members joined the group.

The silver haired girl,with crimson eyes,a black tank top and blue jean shorts came over to the group with a red backpack on her back.She was followed by the other team member,who wore a white t-shirt and black shorts with black sandals,his hair also a silvery color and he had dark brown eyes.He too carried a back pack on him followed by a handbag.

The young man introduce himself first."Hi there,I'm Baralai.This must be team C,right?"

"Yep that's right.Hey Baralai,'member me, Tidus?"

"Yeah,how's it going,Ti?"

"Great as ever.Let me introduce you to everyone."

Rikku rolled her eyes and place her hands on her hip.

"This is Gippal,you met him before right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay,this is Yuna."Tidus pointed toward Yuna."Yuna gave a polite Hi.

"And this hyperly active girl in the yellow is Neggi."Tidus gave a toothy grin.

Rikku pushed him aside and put her best smile on."Actually my _real_ name is Rikku.Neggi is my name in al bhed.And I believe that if Tidus keeps on calling me that,he'll have a special "room mate"in his bed tonight!One with scaly skin!"

Tidus smile went away and he zip his lips in a playful manner.

"Hi,Paine,long time no see!"Rikku said to the silver -haired girl.

"How you been?"

"Fine,I suppose.Looks like you made quite the friends."

"Yeah Yuna is a great friend,too bad these _monkeys_ I call my "friends" are not as smart as you think.

Gippal and Tidus begin to act like monkeys,making Yuna and Rikku laugh.Paine just gave a really really tiny smile.Baralai was trying to hold in his laughter.

The tour guides of the island assembly everyone together in order to head down to the village on the island,where everyone will be staying."Please stick together,it's not exaclty a too far walk but we don't plan on stopping to find someone.If all is cleared and everyone is ready,let's begin.

All the groups headed out behind the guides as they continue to walk,team C was the first group in line with everyone else behind them.

* * *

Once off the beach,the teams walked until they came to a road where ancient machina ruins were over them."Please don't try to climb the ruins,the machina are old and we don't want anyone to get hurt."

Rikku and Gippal looked around the ruins which made them think of the place home,which was called Home.It was once there on the Bikanel Island but it was destroyed by Cid,two years ago.Thanks to the increase in fiends and Guado.

* * *

The next part they walked in had waterfalls."The woman guide told us that we were close upon reaching the village and that we all should be careful walking across the bridges.Paine looked down where the waterfalls were ending and got sick looking at the water rushing past so fast.She let loose over the rail of the road.Tidus gave a laugh and said,"What's the matter can't handle a little water motion?"

Gippal laughed and Yuna couldn't help but give a giggle.Rikku hit Tidus in his chest playfully and told him to be nice.The group continued to walk under the waterfalls and over the bridges to last part of walking.

* * *

The teams reach a part where a statue stood in the middle over to the west.The group stood there as the tour guides told them about how villagers use to pray before leaving to go on a trip and that it gave them luck with them.Gippal and Tidus looked over the railing and down below to the village of Besaid.They could see a temple and a few huts down below."What a small village",Gippal said still looking down."Yea but at least you won't get lost."Tidus slap Gippal on the back and join the group down the hill,Gippal catching up moments later.

* * *

BESAID VILLAGE

The group entered the village and saw small huts to the left and right of them,a big circle in the middle,and a blue temple straight ahead of them.The place was small no doubt but they weren't there to learn about its size,they were there to take on challenges and tasks that could be a really great prize at the end.Well the teams didn't know that yet anyways.

The tour guide,John,stood in the big circle and spoke loudly and clearly so everyone around him could hear."Welcome to Besaid Village,teams!This place is well-known for it's small size and righteous blue temple and it is also the home of the besaid aurchos.Now shall I begin.Boys have four huts to my left,four boys in each hut please.And girls have four huts to my right,four girls to each hut just like the boys.Restrooms are in the temple,boys left,girls right side.Outhouses are outside the village for emergencies.Breakfast is serve at 8,lunch at 12,at dinner at 7.Students with birthdays will have special needs done to them like massages,or something nice in order of their celebration.The _real_ reason you're here will be explain tomorrow morning after breakfast.Everyone should be in bed by midnight unless its a special occasion.Thank you all for visiting Besaid village on Besaid Island!"He gave a smile and went toward the temple.

Yuna,Rikku and Paine got the first tent to the right,right where you first come in the village.So did Gippal,Baralai,and Tidus got the one to the left like the girls.Everyone else grabbed the other tents. A boy name Nooj joined Gippal's hut since they had an extra space and a girl named Leblanc got in with Rikku's hut.The girls and boys unpack and introduce themselves to their new roomates.

Tomorrow was going to be a surprise to everyone.


End file.
